Windshields for motor vehicles are known to have windshield wipers to remove rain, debris, and the like from the windshield. A windshield wiper typically rotates about a fixed pivot point with an elastomer blade moving and/or sliding in a back and forth direction over the windshield to push water, debris, and the like from the surface thereof.
Motor vehicles are also known to have systems that can provide washer fluid onto the windshield to assist in the removal of dirt, dust, bugs, etc. Such washer fluid systems generally use an electric pump to force fluid from a storage container through spray nozzles or jets mounted either beneath the windshield or beneath the windshield wiper blades. In addition, heretofor systems have required activation of the windshield wiper blades when the electric pump is activated.
In some instances, antifreeze, methylated spirits, ethanol mixtures, ethylene glycol mixtures, and the like can be added to the washer fluid in order to reduce the freezing temperature of the fluid and prevent freezing thereof during cold environmental temperatures, for example during winter. Such types of washer fluid mixtures can remove thin layers of frost from the windshield, however even thin layers of ice are typically removed by scraping or the application of a deicer liquid.
Deicer liquids are most commonly applied by hand, i.e. an individual holds a container of the deicer liquid and sprays it onto the windshield, after which the liquid is allowed to sit for a predetermined period of time in order to give the ice time to melt. Thereafter, the melted ice, and possibly any remaining ice, is removed by scraping of the windshield, and in some instances, by operation of the windshield wipers. However, application of the deicer liquid by hand can be inconvenient and uncomfortable since an individual has to stand outside in the cold weather to scrap the ice and/or during application of the deicer liquid. As such, a windshield washer system that provides for melting of ice on a windshield while an individual is seated within the motor vehicle would be desirable.